My shy little stiff
by Blue fantaisie
Summary: Bella makes the move to Dauntless faction on Choosing Day. Is she brave enough to make it through the initiation? Is Edward brave enough to make his move too and claim her as his submissive?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story taking place in the Divergent's trilogy world with Twilight characters. BDSM theme. Sorry for any mistakes, english is not my mother tongue.**

EDWARD

I want her. So bad.

This idea had become an obsession since her arrival. I know she is weak and unable to pass all our Dauntless Initiation. So what am I waiting for?

Be brave.

I should do something about it.

Be brave.

What should I do?

It's completely unsettling to have feelings, how others Dauntless manage?

She has made the action to come in my faction. She has been brave enough to do it, to cut her palm and let her blood fall on the hot coals. Was it for me? Was it for herself? Maybe she's as desperate as I am after all. Just get it together Edward and go claim her! My shy little Stiff. My perfect submissive.

BELLA

I couldn't resist it. My head told me to choose Abnegation, but my heart lead me to Dauntless, to a moving train and a fall from a high building into a net. I barely made it. My only strength came from the idea that I could see him again on a daily basis, maybe I'll even be able to touch him, interact with him, let his piercing green eyes see through me, through this crush, this infatuation, I can't fight anymore. My parents still must be shocked by my choice, though I know they will respect it, selflessness is ingrained in them.

I already know that I will end with the factionless but this short experience will be worth living.

Please notice me Edward, leader of the Dauntless. Make me yours.


	2. Chapter 2

EDWARD

My first step is to gather my peers: Rosalie, Jasper, Aro and Jane.

"So Edward, what's the big deal?" Jasper asked straight to the point.

- Well, I'd like to add a new development to the initiation."

-What do you mean? A new development?" Aro sneers . Aro is the cynical one, if he doesn't agree with my views; I won't have the last word. I sigh and continue.

- You know that some of the Dauntless like to experience relationships in a dominating way?"

It was a well-known fact among Dauntless that D/s or Dominant/Submissive relationships were common even among leaders like Rosalie with Emmett. With his strong constitution and straightforward nature, Emmett didn't have any problem to make it through the initiation even as an Amity transfer. Now that Rosalie had secured a sub, I was not sure she would be an asset for my request.

"As the Dauntless faction seems to be an ideal venue to find dominants, it's not the same for the submissive, even if it's really brave to admit this attraction."

I sweep my stare around the reunited council. Rosalie's expression remains blank, Jasper tries to contain his laughter, Aro looks at Jane thoughtfully and Jane the bitch (as I call it in my mind) is…blushing?

- As you know, we can't mingle with others factions. Abnegation could be perfect subs but they are off limits."

- We already know everything you tell us Edward, Aro exclaimed, what's your proposition?"

- Well, Doms looking for Subs could make an offer to initiates? A third choice if you prefer: Dauntless, factionless or subs?" My tone was getting less and less sure. Would they see through me?

- I'm in", exclaimed Jasper, "that would be great!"

- Hum…yeah, right." is my smart answer. I didn't think Jasper would be so enthusiastic.

Rosalie exhales and get up.

- I understand what you mean, I'm in too." She leaves at once without further notice, all in a very "Rosalie way".

Aro fidget on his chair and take Jane's hand at my astonishment. They usually don't display any sort of PDA. Even less with each other.

- We agree too. He says simply.

Jane is playing with her mouth ring, all her muscles are tensed but she doesn't move. I clear my throat. I am embarassed. There was a couple I didn't suspect under my nose. For how long? I really don't pay enough attention to my surroundings for a Dauntless leader, it's a shame.

- I think, the best way to begin with this new possibility is to contact the current initiates. I'll spread the word for the doms and dommes to be in their quarter tomorrow morning."

I was feeling relieved in leaving the meeting room. It went well, better than I could anticipate in fact. Why was I a little numb?

Jasper came right at me in the hallway. "Count me in for tomorrow morning, I have a brunette in sight and can't wait to be able to spank her!"

- What?!"

- You know me buddy, I'm working fast and this little one will be my warrior rest, I can assure you."

- What are you talking about? She must choose you. What makes you so sure she will?" He just laugh, clap my shoulder and leave my side in the direction of his flat. Jasper is not a cheerful guy, I'm completly flabbergasted by his behaviour.

I have 2 new fears to fight now:

Will my little one choose me?

Is she the same brunette, Jasper has set his sights on?

My heart was beating frantically. This night will be a long one I bet.

**Not beta'ed, sorry for any mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

BELLA

I don't feel my body anymore. Every single part of it hurts. I just try to focus on my breathing. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale…

My face is purple on the left side. I have several deep cuts on my right forearm. My legs are aching from blocking kicks, my butt from falling too many times. I'm exhausted. I should be sleeping like the dead, but I don't. All I can think of is a certain man who moves like he owns the earth he's walking on. To be noticed by him. To surrender to him. What a thrill this should be.

I remember the first time I saw him. It was Choosing Day, 2 years ago. He was cool and concentrated. Surveying his surroundings, looking at each factions like he was searching for something or someone or just registering everything around him. Suddenly, the ceremony began and he welcomed warmly the first initiates.

To be in the initiates' place.

In my dreams, it was me that Edward was embracing, was squeezing tight against him, stroking my hair, kissing me deeply in front of eveyone.

My father explained that he was one of the older leaders with Aro among the Dauntless. A legend among his faction. My flighty mother couldn't hold herself; she added that she wishes him to find happiness, he was so somber. From this day on, I stayed dazzled by this greek God of twelve years my elder.

"Bella, Bella!" I woke with a start at Ali's voice in my ears.

I blinked at the electrical light and the morning sounds of my fellow members in the dormitory. How many hours did I sleep? Who cares? Ali and I stick together. We are the smallest of the group, nobody takes care of us. We are already out for them. She is coming from Candor and doesn't seem to know how to shut her mouth.

- I heard that we are going to have a special meeting this morning! The leaders are coming to speak to the Initiates, can you imagine? She shrieks bouncing.

- What for?" I ask yawning faking disinterest.

- Well, I don't know." This time, she seems dejected. "But it should be important, don't you think?" She take a moment of reflection and add: "Let's get ready and see."

Effectively, when we arrive in the training room, there is already a group of people, I know them by sight for the most part. The only one I'm looking at is in the middle, all lean muscles and poise. Our trainer, Ty is waiting with respect, arms crossed on his chest, his silver earings shining with the ray of sun emanating from the ceiling.

All the twenty Initiates are gathered to listen to the leader. Edward seems to be more restless than I ever see him.

"Good morning Initiates, yesterday evening, the council took a decision that could change your initiation into the Dauntless faction." He pauses one moment and stares at the floor one minute.

"You can choose a another way, you can be a Dauntless nonetheless and a Submissive too. In this case you will follow the training but won't be in the ranking board."

Before I could move my pinky, Ali asked with her candid voice: "What is a Submissive, Edward?"

- Hum...Well...

Another leader known as Jasper cut him with a smile.

- What Edward intends to say, Sugar, is you can be in a special relationship which is very common in our faction, I mean, as Dominants we like to have the upper hand in a relationship, so we need people thriving in obeying, submitting to our desires, they will have their role as faction member too but it won't be their first focus.

If you want to explore this possiblity I suggest you choose a Dom, he points at the small group behind him and at Edward and him, and kneeled in front of him.

'Oh No, no way Edward is going to consider my big blue face.'

A tear escapes along my cheek. I go to him my legs shaking so much I barely make it. Usually, nobody looks at me, but since I begin to move every eyes is on me or more particularly my body. I don't understand why, I'm so plain. Something moves in my peripherical vison but all I can see is Edward, Edward who can't stop staring at me. I keep my eyes on the floor and I see the feet of Ali passing over me. Don't she dare take Edward! I rush to his sides and fall on my knees, putting my hand on his leg to keep my balance.

I am in a daze, waiting for his verdict. All I can feel is his big hand stroking my long auburn hair.

- Welcome Baby Girl, he says in a raspy voice. After that, there is only black. Oops, I think I must have fainted.

**Sorry for any mistakes, not beta'ed.**


	4. Chapter 4

I caught her before she hurt herself. I gathered her in my arms and went away. Nobody stopped me. I didn't care about anything but her. I followed my guts and took the direction of my room. I met Aro on my way.

"Hi Edward, nice catch! I guess you won't be available on the next days?"

"Nope."

Jane, as usual was on his heels.

"So Edward, not enough willing partners? You had to knock the poor girl out?" I knew she was joking but I couldn't hold myself. I almost shouted.

"She chose me! She chose me!"

"Well, glad she did." Jane answered winking. I just smiled like a fool but didn't give a shit. I was happy, maybe for the first time in my life.

I had set up my room in a remote venue with a lot of space and organised a playroom with all the toys and essential instruments. My big bed was a sought-after playground in Dauntless faction in my wild years when I tried to bury my continuous grieving in sex. I've built it myself. It was before I saw her 6 months ago.

I was making a routine inspection at the school observing some cracks in the wall when someone bumped into my chest. My first move was to catch the grey tornado and there she was with her big brown eyes, her disarranged bun, frozen and blushing in my arms. The redder she became, the tighter I was in my black pants. It took some time for my brain to send the command to release her waist to my hands, her tiny waist.

"Sorry, miss. I'm Edward by the way." I didn't know how to behave with an Abnegation, I seldom met one. I just knew they don't like to be touched, so I took a step back.

- Hum…I…I'm Isabella Swan." She stuttered. How adorable. Her natural beauty was breathtaking her red lips, her black hair contrasting with her white skin. Everything invited me in.

- Is everything alright there? The Erudite director of the school intervened breaking our staring contest.

- Yes, of course. Your floor seems to be slippery around here, maybe I should check it.

- No need to bother when you are dealing with the clumsiest girl of the school. How many times did you finish at the infirmary this year Isabella?"

- Hum, ten?"

- You see my point." The patronizing woman in blue exulted.

- Nice to meet you Isabella, have a good day." I dismissed her politely trying to make my hard on go away. The tight clothes Dauntless usually wear don't help. I didn't want this Erudite bitch to think it was for her. Her delicious body was getting away swaying between the flow of other pupils. From this moment, my fantasies and my hand were my very best friends.

- What were you saying about your lack of sport teacher?

- Yes, would you detach one more person?

- Yes, I'll be delighted to fill the position until Choosing Day.

- Thanks so much. Like that I was able to catch a glimpse of my shy little Stiff twice a week.

I laid Isabella on the bed. She was where she should be, in my bed where she belongs.


	5. Chapter 5

BELLA

I was in Edward's arms, he was holding me tight. His chest was hot and comfortable. In my dream, he was laying me delicately on a bed and kissed me all over the face and the neck. Something tickled me and I woke up. My breathing stopped. Two kind forest eyes were gazing in mine.

"Breathe Baby." He said in his soothing voice.

I inhaled deeply grasping his arm like a life preserver and inhaled.

"Outch, good grip, little one." He was there smiling a bright smile I've never seen on his face. For the 2 years I've spied him, he was a brooding man. A beautiful mysterious brooding man. He was very close lying next to me.

"Are you feeling better?"

- Yes, I think so. Is it for real?"

- Yes." I was thrilled and something popped up in my mind.

- And this story about a submissive? Can you explain?"

- If you want, what would you like to know?" He approached whispering the sentence enticingly and removing a lock behind my ear. I shivered under his finger.

- Everything?"

- Difficult to cover this topic so quickly. Maybe I can show you? Can you take off your clothes?" He asked it like it was the most natural thing in the world.

- WHAT?! Are you serious?" The panic took me but he made me stay still.

- Oh yes, very…You're mine now." His tone was commanding.

- I don't think so. I chose you, not the other way around." I didn't know where that came from, I was just in the Dauntless faction for several days and I had already catch their free way of speaking or was it Ali's influence?

- You don't want me?" This time he seemed lost and saddened, keeping his eyes lowered.

- Ugh,.. hum,… no…, yes…, too much, too soon. I stuttered.

- Sorry, Babe. The BDSM style is pretty raw. And I have zero experience in relationships. Will you forgive me?"

- I'll see. What am I supposed to do now? I'm a little bit lost. And why weren't you at Choosing Day this year?!

- I couldn't see you going away forever, if you wanna know!"

- Really?" He wanted me even then, since when?

- Really. I couldn't bear to see you returning to the Abnegation faction far from me. I wouldn't be able to see you regularly like in school.

- Why didn't you tell me?

- I tell you now!" And then I did something I didn't know I had in me. I straddled his lap and put my arms around his neck.

- Hush, I'm here now, with you." I said softly.

- Isabella, stay with me. I have waited so long for you." He pleaded.

- Bella, my Dauntless name is Bella, Edward."

- A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. May I kiss you?" I nodded unable to speak. He lowered his gorgeous face ans his velvet lips touched mine, all was electricity around us. I concentrated to breathe again. He deepened the kiss stroking my tongue with his and I was too happy to obliged. All I wanted to do now was to mingle with him. My breasts hardened, my core so hot against his bulge, I was moaning uncontrollably at the sensations.

- Let me make you feel good, Baby girl. This time, his tone was firm.

- Please be gentle. I am..."

- I know you are innocent; you are only an Initiate after all. A Dauntless Submissive Initiate, my kind of girl." This time he slipped his hand under my shirt and I let him.


End file.
